


There's Only One Bed

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Sam arrives a day early to Dean and Cas' shared apartment. What happens when he realized their apartment only has one bed and they share it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was there was only one bed!  
> So, I really wanted to do more with this prompt but life got in the way, anyways hope you enjoy it!

Cas opened the door to his and Dean’s apartment and was surprised to see Sam standing on the other side. “Uh, hi Sam, I thought you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow,” Cas said as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend’s brother walk through the door.

Sam hefted his duffel bag on his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase as he said, “Yeah, my class today got cancelled so I figured I’d head out a day early. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

Cas shut the door and led the way to the kitchen. “No, it’s not a problem at all. Dean is supposed to stop by the store on the way home to pick up some pillows and a spare blanket for you. I still have to blow up the air mattress for you to use.” He grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat at the table before passing one to Sam.

Sam dropped his bag in a chair before taking a seat and popping open his bottle. “I can help blow up the mattress if you want. You know you guys didn’t have to buy an extra mattress, though. Dean said he’s got a queen-sized bed in his room and we’ve shared a bed plenty of times.”

Cas sat his beer down and tilted his head in confusion. “Yes, there’s a queen-sized bed in, uh, his room, but we figured you would prefer your own mattress.”

Sam smiled brightly. “Well, I appreciate it. How about we go ahead and get it blown up? Then we can set it up in Dean’s room if there’s enough space.”

“Sam,” Cas said with a frown. “How many rooms do you think our apartment has?”

“Two, why?” Sam asked as he took a sip of beer.

“Why don’t I show you around,” Cas said as he stood from the table.

“Uh, sure,” Sam said slowly.

Cas walked from the kitchen into the adjoined dining room. “So, this is the dining room which as you can see, Dean and I use for an office. There’s a patio that connects to it and Dean and I will often sit out there just enjoying the setting sun.” Cas pointed towards the living room. “Obviously, that’s the living room.” He led Sam down a short hallway where there was a door on each side. “On the left is the bathroom,” Cas explained before opening the door on the right. “And this is the bedroom, the only bedroom in our apartment.”

Sam looked inside and gasped, there certainly was a queen-sized bed sitting against the middle of the far wall. “Um, Cas, there’s only one bed.”

Cas snorted. “Very good observation Sam. As you can see, Dean wasn’t lying about the size of the bed in his room. The thing is, this isn’t just his room, it’s our room.”

“So, you guys share the bed?” Sam asked confusedly. “Could you not afford a two-bedroom apartment? I mean, I’m not judging. I’ve slept in the same bed with friends before, but that was just because I was spending the night, not sharing an apartment with them.” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Although, I do get why you bought the air mattress. That bed definitely isn’t big enough for three.”

“Seriously,” Cas huffed. “Sam, Dean and I share a bed because we are friends, but we are more than just friends.”

“What do you mean, like you’re best friends.” Sam replied with a chuckle.

“And Dean said you were the smart one,” Cas growled.

Before he could say anything, the door to their apartment slammed open and Dean called out, “Babe, I’m home! I got the pillows and blankets for Sam and I picked up some more lube for us!”

Cas watched as Sam’s eyes went wide in shock. He rushed from the room and Cas hurried to follow him. He nearly ran into Sam’s back when the tall man came to an abrupt halt. He mumbled under his breath as he moved around Sam’s body and Dean came into his view.

Dean was staring at his brother, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks a bright red. The bags he had been carrying along with the pillows had been dropped to the floor and Cas was wondering if he was even breathing at this point. Cas walked across the living room slowly, treating Dean as if he were a wild animal that would bolt in a second. “Dean, beloved, uh, Sam arrived early.”

Dean finally tore his gaze from his brother and let it land on his boyfriend. “I see that, why didn’t you call me?”

Cas reached out and gently wrapped his finger’s around Dean’s wrist. “He just got here not even ten minutes ago. I figured it would be a nice surprise for you.”

“Yeah, if I wasn’t hiding our relationship from him,” Dean snapped.

Cas started to say something but was cut off by Sam. “Any particular reason why you’ve been doing that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I had no idea how you would react,” Dean exclaimed.

Sam shook his head. “Did you honestly think I would care?”

Dean winced and dropped his gaze. “Dad wasn’t too happy when I told him on graduation night and introduced him to my boyfriend at the time.”

Sam took a step towards Dean. “Is that why you never came back home after you left for college?”

Dean chewed on his lip as he slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, he said a faggot wasn’t welcome in his home.”

“Fuck him,” Sam cursed. “Who gives a shit what he said Dean? As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

“You really mean that?” Dean asked, hope shining in his eyes. He pulled out of Cas’ grip and moved closer to Sam.

“Of course, I do. You’re my brother and I love you regardless of who you love,” Sam said before puling Dean into a tight hug.

Dean returned the hug and clapped his brother on the back. He flashed a smile at Cas who mouthed the words “I told you.” Dean stuck his tongue out but didn’t let the grin fall from his face. Sam’s visit was looking a whole lot brighter now that he knew about Dean and Cas’ relationship.

As Sam pulled away, he said, “What I do care about is that I better not hear you two going at it while I’m here! Put the lube up until I’m gone!”

Dean and Cas’ cheeks turned a dark shade of red before all three burst into laughter. Yeah, Sam’s visit was going to be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes all the prompts for this Writer's Month! I hope you guys have enjoyed them as much as I loved writing all these little fics.  
> For those of you who follow my daily fic series, I will be cutting back on posting a fic a day. Now that I'm working again, my free time is considerably less and I have neglected my other fics for the couple of bangs I'm entered in. I will still do these little fics but they will be reduced to a few times a week instead of everyday.


End file.
